Unknown
by WeirdGirly
Summary: What happens when Olivia and Elliot sleep together a week before he leave SVU for good!
1. Chapter 1

Law and Order:

Special Victims Unit.

Authors note:

Hi guys, this is a short story that won't have many chapters. It was originally going to be a one shot but I realised it would end up incredibly long. I got the idea from a request forum specifically from . I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome

Olivia was devastated. Cragen had just told her that Elliot had resigned from SVU. She knew it had been hard on him shooting Jenna but she never thought he would ever leave SVU. Leave her.

She stood alone in an interrogation room, crying. She didn't know how this situation could possibly get worse. She found out how two weeks later. She was late. As in hadn't gotten her period and was three weeks late. She decided to take a pregnancy test at home. It was positive. She made an appointment to see a gynaecologist the next day.

She didn't have to worry about her colleagues at work suspecting anything because Cragen had noticed how upset and out of character she'd been since Elliot handed in his papers and ordered her to take some time off.

She went to her appointment, and was told that she was indeed three weeks pregnant. All she could do was cry. Tears of both joy and anger. She had wanted a child for so long and had begun to believe that she was never going to become a mother naturally. However she was angry and frightened that the man who had gotten her pregnant had left and would answer her calls.

She had slept with Elliot a week before he had resigned. They had gotten drunk and one thing lead to another but both agreed there and then it couldn't continue if they were going to work together still. This made Olivia's heart break a little more. He had probably known then that he wasn't coming back, he had lied to her, betrayed her. They could have worked out.

She hadn't even left the gynaecologist before she started crying and the women doing the scan could tell she was feeling conflicting emotions. "Miss Benson, I can see this is a hard time for you and that you are fighting a series of emotions but I have to inform you of the different ways we can go about your pregnancy. I am sure you already know but it is procedure for me to let you know all the possible options you have." She went on about abortion, adoption and Olivia immediately shut down the convocation.

"No! Those are not options. I am definitely keeping this baby, even if the father is not going to be there, although I am going to try and get in touch with him." Olivia was more thinking out loud. She wanted a child more than anything else in the world. The doctor gave her a prescription for some pregnancy supplements to ensure that the baby got all of the nutrients it needed and booked her in for her next appointment. She also advice Olivia to get some baby books.

As soon as she left Olivia went straight to the book store. She bought four books: the first was a book about preparing for the baby and everything she would need, the second was a book about giving birth and looking after the baby, the third was a cook book for pregnant mothers which had many recipes that encouraged the intake of the right nutrients and vitamins, the final book was a baby name book. Olivia wanted to be able to choose a name with or without Elliot's help and considering he hadn't answered any of her calls or text messages in the previous three weeks, it was likely it was going to be the latter.

She went home and tried to call Elliot just like she had said she would. She left him a message and of course there was no luck. She left a voicemail message for him to call her back and it was a matter of urgency but she decided she wanted to tell him in person.

Olivia debated whether or not to tell anyone. She settled up telling Cragen only because nothing was for sure until 12 weeks. She sent him a quick text message saying:

 _Hey Cap, need to talk. Meet me at the café in 15?_

His reply was almost immediate

 _Sure thing Liv, see you soon._

With that Olivia left and drove to their favourite café where they would sometimes meet up as a squad when someone needed the company. On the way she contemplated the different ways to tell him. She was going to just come right out and tell him but as she got out of the car and collected her purse from the passenger side, she had an idea when she saw the books. She grabbed the one entitled 'what to expect when you're expecting' and sat at the usual table and began reading the book. She made it easy to see the front cover of the book and was sure it would be the first thing Cragen would notice. She was right.

Her captain stood at the entrance of the café and looked around for Olivia and noticed her reading a book, sitting at a window table. As he walked closer he could read the title. "Liv, you're pregnant?" she looked up smiling and closed the book.

"Yep, around three weeks but I wanted to give you the heads up even though it's early days."


	2. Chapter 2

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

Unknown.

Authors note:

OMG… thank you so much. So many of you are interested in this story. I was wondering if you wanted me to make it longer than 4 or 5 chapters. Also please review to let me know what you think, any improvements I could make and suggestions for the story. Again thanks for supporting me so far .

3 months had past. Olivia was happy but slightly nervous at the fact today was the day she was going to tell the rest of her squad about the baby. She had also decided to do less work out in the field gradually, because although she hated being a desk jockey she wanted to make sure baby Benson wasn't hurt while she was running around catching criminals.

So Olivia got up like it was any other day. She was tired and a little bit stressed because svu had had a lot of cases recently and she still hadn't been able to get in touch with Elliot. Captain Cragen had tried to help her by tracking him down but there hadn't been any luck. Although luckily, they were sure he wasn't dead after checking hospitals and morgues. Just in case.

Her life had changed more than she had expected it to in the first trimester. She didn't realise how quickly the tiredness would hit her. She had also changed her morning cup of coffee to a glass of fresh orange juice. After she finished her morning routine of showering, having a glass of orange juice and her breakfast, doing some light exercises and saying a quick prayer, she headed out to work whilst mentally preparing herself for the day ahead.

Olivia got to work right on time and asked to speak to Munch, Fin, Nick and Amanda. She didn't want to tell Elliot's replacement or explain herself to the new girl but she would be working with them both and pretty soon it would be hard for her to go undetected.

"Okay guys, so I thought it was time to tell you… I'm pregnant... almost 4 months but I don't want you to make a big deal out of it, I want to make any changes for myself and don't want to be treated like I'm not capable of doing things for myself." She watched the faces of her colleagues to see their reactions. They were shocked but looked happy for her.

"Congratulations, baby girl." Fin was the first to speak. He had gotten protective of her since Elliot left and was worried that she had a newbie as her partner.

"Congrats." The rest chimed in.

It was Munch who spoke next. "Who's the lucky man then?" Olivia really didn't want to answer that in front of the new detectives but luckily Cragen saved her.

"We have a case. Olivia, Fin I need you to go and interview the victim at mercy general."

When they got in the car, Olivia decided to tell Fin. "It's Elliot." She blurted out.

"What? What about Elliot?" he asked caught off guard.

"Elliot's the father. Except he doesn't know because I can't get in touch with him!" she started sobbing. She couldn't help it. She had kept it to herself for a long time and she knew Fin would understand and help her.

"When did the two of you… you know?"

"A week before he left."

"I'm gunna kill that bastard if I ever see him again. How can he lead you on like that? I know you're going to deny it but you've loved him since the moment you set your eyes on him and he knew it."

"What am I going to do fin?"

"First of all we are going to finish this case. Then im'ma take you out shopping and we can get ready for this baby coming. Everything's going to be fine liv, we will find him."

Olivia smiled and wiped her eyes. They pulled into the car park and Olivia gave Fin a hug as soon as they got out.

"Thanks."

It took three days to close the case. Olivia went straight home. She had a nice hot bath and when she got out she put on a film and lay on the couch. About 30 minutes into the film she got a text from Fin.

 _Don't forget our shopping day tomorrow! I will pick you up at 10am._

 _BTW Cragen already gave us all the weekend off!_

 _X_

Olivia smiled to herself thinking how nice it would be to finally sort out a room for the baby. She hadn't bought anything yet because before three months there was still chance of miscarriage and since she simply hadn't had the time. She glanced at the time and noticed it was almost midnight and she would have to go to bed if she wanted to get ready in time. So she quickly typed her reply that she was looking forward to it and was off to bed.

The next morning she woke up at 8am. She completed her morning routine and prayed. Just like every other morning she prayed the Elliot would come home. She didn't prayer before she found out she was pregnant and she wasn't religious but this was Elliot's baby and she wanted it to be able to decide for itself and even embrace religion.

Fin got there exactly 10pm. "Ready to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia had dragged Finn around almost every baby furniture store within a 25 mile radius of her apartment. She had bought the entire nursery almost, she still had to decide on a theme for the decor and had to buy a crib. She was thinking a jungle theme and knew she could get a crib that would match it. There had been many beautiful displays in the stores but she could find the perfect one. It didn't help that her mind had drifted away. Finn could tell something was wrong, "What's up Liv?" He looked concerned and Olivia hated that she had made him worry so much.

"It's just.. It's just i can't stop thinking about how it should be Elliot helping me pick all of this out, don't get me wrong I really appreciate you helping me, really I can't thank you enough, but it's not how I pictured my journey to motherhood."

Finn understood. It was far from the perfect scenario that she had always pictured, she was already doing everything in her power to make sure she was a much better mother than hers had been. Finn wanted to help but Cragen and the team were already putting their best effort into finding Elliot.

"Hey, Why don't we go get some takeout and head back to my place? I'm starting to get tired of walking around." Finn nodded in agreement. "Thai?"

The next day Olivia was cleaning her apartment when she came across a box in the closet of the spare room which was going to be the baby's room. She opened it and found a stack of pictures. There were some from her days as a rookie and a lot of her graduation from the academy. She continued to flick through the pictures until she found a one of Elliot and herself. They were in their favourite bar, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and hers around his waist. Olivia felt tears forming in her eyes and quickly hid the photos away. It was just too painful to look at right now.

She decided it was time to move on and forget about Elliot. He clearly didn't care and her baby deserved a father. Of course it would be right at that very moment that Liv got a text from Cassidy asking her if she wanted to meet for a cup of coffee. She texted back that she would and they agreed to meet the next day at the cafe a few blocks away.

So guys, there is a hint hidden in this chapter. If you correctly guess the hint then you get to choose the baby's name. Good Luck x


End file.
